GlennSmith Republic
Glenn W. Smith ~ Senior Fellow smith@rockridgeinstitute.org Glenn W. Smith is a http://www.RockridgeInstitute.org Rockridge Institute Senior Fellow. He is also director of the http://www.txprogress.org/ Texas Progress Council, a research and message lab in Austin, Texas. He commutes between Austin and Berkeley. Smith is the author of The Politics of Deceit: Saving Freedom and Democracy from Extinction (2004, Wiley). The book links the political philosophies of the late Czech thinker Jan Patocka to the American progressive tradition and explores the anti-democratic character of many of our “accepted” political practices and conditions. Examined are the dominance of paid advertising, the deterioration of political parties, the fragmentation of “movement” groups, the rise of the authoritarian Right. The work also includes analyses of the conceptual frames, metaphors and narratives of American political life. Smith managed MoveOn.org’s campaign against former House Majority Leader Tom DeLay’s mid-decade Congressional redistricting effort. He directed the national effort to oppose the “swift-boating” of 2004 Democratic nominee John Kerry, including the creation of “Texans for Truth,” a national organization which raised questions about George W. Bush’s military service record. In the 1990s, Smith was managing director of Public Strategies, Inc., and international public affairs. Prior to that, Smith managed Democratic campaigns – Gov. Ann Richards successful 1990 campaign, for instance – and wrote and produced award-winning communications for television, direct mail and radio. Smith is a former political journalist, working for the Houston Chronicle and other newspapers. RockridgeInstitute.org resources by Glenn W. Smith : Articles Snidely, Saddam and Melodramocracy Forget Nell, Can Democracy Escape in Time? Children of Rousseau and Hobbes How Neocon David Brooks Gets Human Nature (and Everything Else) Completely Wrong The Dangerous Framing of Congress as an Inept Community Could You Explain a Vote Against Children's Health to the Children? Congress, Bush and The Real Constitutional Crisis America is in the midst of an authentic constitutional crisis as the Bush Administration moves to reduce Congress to little more than an irrelevant focus group and achieve what no U.S. President has ever achieved: a true above-the-law presidency. Don't Think of a Sick Child Don't Think of a Sick Child: The Framing of the Rockridge Institute's Health Care Security Ad Introduction to Rockridge's Health Care Campaign Slippery Scribes Shaft Striking Screenwriters A Very Blackwater Thanksgiving Profiteers are wrecking our health and destroying our security. Why the Political Press Loved Karl Rove Credit Cards for Everyone, But a Voter ID for Thee Fishing for Fowl: Elite Media's Pursuit of the Elusive Netroots The elite media struggles to capture the essence of the netroots. It's difficult to characterize this growing political phenomenon when the developments under scrutiny can't be pinned down. The movement draws its strength from its non-essentiality and remains one step ahead of easy categorization. The Trouble with the DLC The Framers Got It Right: Congress is the Decider A Rockridge Institute Call to Action Gonzales Pleads the Ken Lay Defense Making Accountability Accountable Summers of Love What the Media Is Missing about the Summer of Love The American Tragedy of Our Troops Held Hostage Books The Politics of Deceit A compelling indictment of the Bush Administration's cynical, anti-democratic manipulation of the media Reports The Logic of the Health Care Debate Category:PolicyCategory:PoliticsCategory:Cognitive Science